Bitter Sweet Revenge
by sophie poulain
Summary: UA História de mistério com os personagens de Angel Sanctuary. Alexiel, Rosiel, Katan e Kira devem ser os principais.


**Disclaimer:** Angel Sanctuary pertence à Kaori Yuki. Pois se me pertencesse, o Rosiel e o Katan não teriam ficado tanto tempo sem aparecer na fase do Jahannam, mas isso é coisa do passado, não é?

**N/A:** Esta é uma história de mistério com os personagens de Angel Sanctuary e mais um personagem que eu criei para ser o primeiro a morrer. Sim, vai haver mortes!!! Mas eu acho que não tenho muita experiência com sangue então não vou dar muita ênfase a isso (vocês podem me ajudar, claro). É totalmente Universo Alternativo e, embora eu esteja tentando ao máximo deixar os personagens com suas próprias características, espero que me desculpem se eu deixei algum deles OOC.

**Personagens:** Alexiel, Rosiel, Katan e Kira devem ser os principais. Kirie, Sara, Setsuna, Ruri, Uriel, Sevotharte, Kurai e Raphael devem aparecer eventualmente. E Mikael e Metatron talvez apareçam.

**Capítulo I**

Kira se levantou do que têm sido sua cama por quase todos os dias desde que voltara ao seu país natal depois de quase dez anos morando fora, um sofá não muito confortável no pequeno apartamento que dividia com Alexiel.

Alexiel, que ainda não havia saído do quarto como observou o rapaz de cabelos e olhos escuros ao se dirigir à cozinha, era uma jovem advogada que, mesmo sem muita experiência, já havia conseguido ganhar um número considerável de causas. No momento, a causa com a qual ela mais se preocupava era a de Setsuna Mudô, um rapaz acusado – injustamente, na opinião de Alexiel - de assassinar o dono da empresa na qual trabalhava.

Logo após ao enterro do pai de Alexiel – sim, o homem que Setsuna tinha sido acusado de matar era o pai de Alexiel - a irmã mais nova de Setsuna, Sara, começou a gritar a plenos pulmões que seu irmão era inocente. Depois de conversar com ela, Alexiel resolveu que iria defendê-lo, mesmo que os dois irmãos não tivessem dinheiro para pagá-la pelos seus serviços.

Kira voltou para a sala com uma xícara de café bem forte, mas, quando ia se sentar, ouviu alguém bater à porta. Colocou a xícara sobre a mesa e foi abrir a porta, se perguntando quem seria tão cedo.

Ao abrir a porta, ele se surpreendeu ao dar de cara com enormes olhos dourados e um rosto que era idêntico ao de Alexiel e pensou como seria melhor se fosse alguma senhora precisando de açúcar para fazer o café.

"Olá, Kira!"

"Quem é?" Perguntou uma voz grave ainda que feminina.

"Alexiel!" Exclamou o homem de longos cabelos prateados, empurrando Kira e chegando rápido demais a Alexiel, abraçando-a forte logo em seguida.

"Rosiel... O que faz aqui?"

Ele se afastou e franziu as sobrancelhas para ela.

"Eu estava com saudades, Alexiel. Sozinho naquela casa enorme depois que o nosso pai morreu".

"Mas nós nos vimos ontem e-"

"Alexiel..." Disse Rosiel abraçando sua irmã novamente, mas dessa vez com menos força. "Eu não quero me separar de você. Precisamos ficar juntos depois dessa tragédia".

"Tragédia... Você realmente pensa assim?"

Ele afastou-se novamente de sua irmã para olhar dentro de seus frios olhos azuis.

"_Foi_ uma tragédia".

Os dois irmãos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro até que Kira, que tinha saído minutos antes, voltou trazendo duas xícaras de café e alguns biscoitos.

Rosiel, ao notar que alguém havia dormido no sofá, não conseguiu conter um sorriso de satisfação. Alexiel e Kira moravam juntos desde que ela voltou de Londres, onde morou por alguns anos, mas ninguém sabia muito sobre o relacionamento deles. Alexiel costumava desviar do assunto sempre que alguém perguntava. Quer dizer, sempre que Rosiel perguntava, pois ele foi o único com coragem o suficiente para perguntar.

Alexiel e Rosiel se sentaram, enquanto Kira tomava seu café olhando pela janela, parecendo se divertir por alguma razão.

Rosiel, ao levar a xícara de café até os lábios, avistou sobre a mesa de centro, um jornal com uma foto de um rapaz magro, de cabelos lisos e loiros e aproximadamente 20 anos sendo preso.

"Você sabe o que eu penso sobre você defender esse... delinqüente". Disse Rosiel finalmente.

"Sim, eu já sei. Você já me disse muitas vezes. Mas eu também já disse, Rosiel, ele não é um delinqüente".

"Como? Se a Kirie viu ele fugindo do lugar onde... onde o _nosso pai _foi assassinado, Alexiel!? E você soube? Agora estão até dizendo que você é cúmplice dele!"

"Você não deve dar ouvidos a esses desocupados, Rosiel". Disse sem emoção.

Ouviu-se mais alguém bater à porta.

"É para você". Kira disse olhando para Alexiel.

Ela se levantou e foi abrir a porta, olhando de modo interrogativo para Kira. Rosiel também tinha se levantado.

Ao abrir a porta, Alexiel recebeu o terceiro abraço somente neste dia. Mas, desta vez, quem a abraçou foi uma garota de longos cabelos loiros que formavam cachos nas pontas.

"Alexiel, eu precisava tanto ver você!" Disse ela visivelmente emocionada.

Kira assistiu, divertido, a Rosiel olhar com ódio a visitante e apertar as unhas contra as palmas das mãos.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver Rosiel.

"Vou buscar outra xícara de café".

Kira se dirigiu à cozinha.

"Sara, o que faz aqui tão cedo? Sente-se". Disse Rosiel tentando sorrir.

Alexiel olhou preocupada para o irmão e para Sara. Isso não vai dar certo, pensou ela. E, quando Kira voltou, olhou-o como se pedisse para que ele fizesse alguma coisa. E ele fez:

"Como está o Setsuna, Sara? Espero que não estejam batendo muito nele lá na prisão".

É, talvez essa não tenha sido a coisa certa a fazer, pensou Kira. Sara parecia aterrorizada e prestes a chorar. Mas ela olhou para Rosiel, que se divertia, e se conteve.

"A-acho que não deve ter sido uma boa idéia ter vindo aqui. É melhor eu ir embora".

"Não se incomode. Eu já estava de saída". Rosiel foi até sua irmã e beijou-lhe as faces.

"Rosiel... Até logo então. Eu o levo até a porta."

"Não, não precisa. Eu conheço o caminho. Até logo, Alexiel, Kira". Disse ele e saiu.

* * *

"Kirie, você está bem?" Perguntou à bela garota loira de aparência infantil ao vê-la suspirar longamente e deixar os ombros caírem.

Ela moveu rapidamente a cabeça para olhar o jovem de olhar preocupado sentado no outro sofá. Por um instante esquecera-se de que não estava sozinha.

"Estou. Por que não estaria, Katan?" Respondeu no tom raivoso que reservava somente ao rapaz alto de curtos cabelos prateados e olhar inteligente que se considerava melhor amigo de seu noivo, Rosiel.

"Por que...?"

Os acontecimentos de uma semana atrás voltaram à mente de Katan como em um filme.

_Uma festa... Pessoas bonitas e bem vestidas sorriam e tomava champanhe e outras eram servidas por garçons eficientes. Kirie, em seu belo vestido branco e com algumas poucas jóias, não parecia estar se divertindo, apesar de aquela ser sua festa de noivado. Rosiel, como sempre muito vem vestido, havia se afastado das vistas de todos, assim como sua irmã, Alexiel, com seus longos e encaracolados cabelos castanhos presos num belíssimo, embora desarrumado, coque. _

_Katan encontra Kirie próximo à porta e ela lhe diz para sair de sua frente. Poucos minutos depois, ouve-se um barulho que mais tarde seria reconhecido como o de tiros. Ele, então, corre até a piscina e lá estava Kirie, pálida, segurando um revólver. Aos pés dela, Roger Vandermeyer, um homem de aproximadamente 50 anos e cabelos castanhos encaracolados, estava sangrando com seus olhos, de um azul intenso, abertos. _

_Em poucos instantes, Katan percebe mais pessoas se aproximando. Rosiel, ao lado de Alexiel tinha no rosto uma expressão de extrema surpresa e horror, enquanto sua irmã, a mesma expressão fria de sempre._

"_Alexiel..." Disse o homem caído. Depois suas pálpebras se fecharam, e sua cabeça tombou de lado._

_Katan pede a Kirie que lhe dê a arma e, assim que a pega, esta escorrega-lhe pelos dedos mergulhando na água. Em seguida, chega Raphael, o médico, toma o pulso do homem caído no chão e diz que não há mais nada a ser feito, ele já estava morto. _

"Depois de tudo que aconteceu... Eu pensei que você-"

"Vou esperar na biblioteca". Disse ela levantando-se subitamente e dando as costas para o outro.

"Kirie...!"

Ele se levantou e balançou a cabeça em frustração ao vê-la se afastar.

Havia pouco mais de um ano que conhecia Kirie e mesmo assim ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes ela já o deixara falando sozinho.

Vendo-se sozinho de novo nesta sala mal iluminada que conhecia tão bem continuou o que fazia antes da chegada da jovem loira: olhar fixamente para a porta, se perguntando se Rosiel demoraria muito para voltar. Mas, logo sua mente se voltou para o acontecimento que deixou Rosiel, já órfão de mãe, órfão também de pai.

Depois de recuperar-se do choque, Kirie disse que já encontrara o Sr. Vandermeyer caído e que viu Setsuna Mudô, um empregado da empresa na qual tanto ela quanto Katan trabalhavam, fugir do local do crime. Infelizmente para Setsuna, ele tinha tido, na vista de todos, uma violenta discussão com seu patrão um dia antes de sua morte, sendo despedido logo depois e, isso, juntamente com a acusação de Kirie, fora o suficiente para que o prendessem.

Katan foi despertado de seus pensamentos quinze minutos depois por um barulho que ele acreditou ser o de um carro entrando pelo portão. Seria Rosiel? Ele se perguntou. No entanto, já sabia a resposta: quem mais poderia ser se, depois que o pai morreu, Rosiel estava sozinho naquela mansão grande e vazia demais?

Assim que Rosiel entrou pela porta, Katan colocou-se de pé, mas não disse nada que chamasse atenção para sua presença.

"Katan...? Então é por isso que a Kirie parecia tão nervosa ao telefone."

"Ela está esperando na biblioteca. Não pensávamos que fosse sair tão cedo".

"É, vocês tiveram a mesma idéia".

Rosiel deixou-se cair em uma poltrona, fez sinal para que Katan se sentasse também e depois continuou:

"Assim como eu e aquela garota, a irmã do Setsuna Mudô. Ela também resolveu visitar a Alexiel hoje".

Katan agora franzia a sobrancelha e olhava Rosiel com ligeira preocupação esperando que ele lhe dissesse o que foi fazer tão cedo no apartamento de sua irmã.

"A Alexiel continua insistindo em defender aquele garoto..."

Rosiel agora andava pela sala de um lado para o outro.

"Mas quem sabe se a Kirie não se confundiu? A Sara Mudõ estava tão convencida sobre a inocência do irmão". Disse Katan se levantando também.

Rosiel parou e olhou para Katan.

No momento em que notou a expressão séria no rosto do outro, Katan soube que tinha cometido um erro e engoliu seco. Rosiel odiou Sara desde a primeira vez em que a viu, quando ela começou a gritar e chorar após o enterro de seu pai afirmando a inocência de Setsuna, e agora que ela tinha se aproximado de Alexiel...

"Para mim isso pouco importa, Katan". Disse fazendo com que o outro abaixasse a cabeça.

"E também não deveria importar a Alexiel".

Rosiel virou-se de costas e começou a subir as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos. Chegando ao topo ele virou-se para trás e disse:

"Diga a Kirie para voltar depois, porque eu estou muito ocupado agora".

Desse modo, Katan só pode observá-lo desaparecer de sua linha de visão e, já resignado com sua difícil tarefa, foi na direção da biblioteca, mesmo sabendo que Kirie o culparia por tudo.

**Continua...**

* * *

É, talvez eu esteja lendo Agatha Christie demais.

Reviews são muito bem vindas. Qualquer dúvida não hesite em perguntar.

No próximo capítulo, um pouco mais sobre o crime e sobre Kirie e Katan.


End file.
